The purpose of this study is to compare the effects of HOE 901 and NPH human insulin on glycohemoglobin - to compare the safety of HOE 901 and NPH hman insulin. Secondary objectives are to compare HOE 901 and NPH human insulin in terms of blood glucose variability, hypoglycemia, other indicators of metabolic control, quality of life and pharmacoeconomics.